Return to Snowsdale
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Chappie 8 is up! Umm, angsty sorta story line now. Numy likers...he'll be back!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am not going to tell you what happens in the end, but… I can say that Daine goes home.

Disclaimer! I own friggin nothing! Muahahahahahahahahaha…wait, why am I laughing? What the hell. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…never mind. On with the story! Yay!

Daine did a few flips and landed a few feet ahead of Numair. She was now (weird tenses) Daine Salmalin. "Numair! Where are we going?"

Numair's face was grim. She was training as a Shang, but even that wouldn't help her mental trauma upon going there. "Numair, are you alright?" she asked. She was worried about her lanky companion. He had not spoken much, which was unusual.

"I'm fine Magelet. I just don't think it was right of Jon to send you here." They were on a mission for Tortall. They had to go to Scanara for a while, but what Daine did not know was that he expected them to stay in Snowsdale, Galla for a few days.

Cloud said,_ tell storkman not to worry about what he is worrying about. If he asks how I knew, just say that I do. _

Daine translated it and laughed. Numair's grimness shifted. He loved her laughter. It made him feel better. He asked, "What?"

"Nothing." She replied. "You know, I might just tell you what the animals nickname for you is." She said, grinning.

"When?" he asked, curious. The particular subject had been the point of laughter several times. But then, Daine froze.

"Isn't this the place from where we reach Snowsdale?" she asked in horror.

Dun Dun Dun!(Drum roll) Hehe! My first evil cliffy! Ok, I have a deal to make. I will have tiny chappies, but will update once a week. How does that sound? Send in any complaints and if I got any facts wrong at any time in the story, don't hesitate to tell me! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I dun own nuthin! Dun sue me! Some Guy In Black a.k.a. SGIB appears out of nowhere. He holds up a poster. "Have you seen this psychopath killer mage/witch?" Magequeen looks at him and at the poster. "You are so stupid!" She seems to be looking at a picture of herself. "You've got the eyes all wrong. My eyes are black! Not pink! Eeewww! Gross. Pink stinks! Then realizes that she is in grave danger(not really) "I think that you are Voldemort. (SGIB stares.) Huh? "The evil! Arggggaaaahhhh!" SGIB shrugs and walks off.

Have fun!

"It is time. I'm sorry Magelet, I _really_ am. _This_ is what I was worried about. I knew Jon sent us here and I fought with him, but he _ordered_ us. I am so sorry. We have to go on. _This_ is why I wanted you to turn back." He said.

Daine had gone pale. "Shit. Damn." She spouted a whole lot of words that are not fit for screening. Numair glanced at her. She was cold and clammy. It was understandable. After what she had gone through here. Pretty soon, they reached the border of the village.

"Numair, Numair! Help us. We have a …" Jon's voice came from a speech spell. Numair looked at Daine apologetically and said, "I have to stop for a while. You go ahead. It is compulsory." He gestured her ahead. If possible, it made things worse.

"Okay." She whispered and walked on. Soon, she reached Snowsdale. As she walked in, she saw the busy villagers turn and stare at her. They knew her. It hadn't been that long. Soon she saw Hakkon Falconer's wife hanging out the clothes. She rushed back into the house and dragged out her husband. He stared in awe as she walked into an inn and booked a room. He went up to her.

"Daine, Daine Sarrasri?" he asked in awe.

Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review!

Review! Review!

Now! May the Force be with you. (bows in a jedi manner and backs off) Review! (and jumps on you like a kangaroo)

Sensible me says: never mind her. Down! Down girl! Hope you enjoyed! Review!(screams un-sensible me, running after Some Random Guy a.k.a. SRG) Sensible me goes up to her with a strait jacket and un sensible me says "Yay! I get to go into the padded white room!"


	3. Chapter 3

I am not going to give in without a fight! Noooooooo! Wait, I'm a witch! Why the hell do I care! Yay! (Takes out something.) I'm got a (looks down and winces) broccoli and I'm not afraid to use it! The men look at each other and control laughs. Magequeen throws it at then and causes nuclear blast. Wahoo! Who rules? I do! Uh huh! Uh huh! Oh damn. How many times does the Whitehouse have to sent the national army after me? Never mind, I've got more broccoli! Bye! Enjoy the story!

"No. I am not Daine Sarrasri anymore. I am Daine Weirynsra now."

"Yeah. Right. You are telling me that your father is Weiryn?" he snorted.

"What if I am?" she retorted.

Hakkon ignored that and continued. "You know, the way animals were so smitten to you, you might be comparable to the wild mage of Tortall."

"Hakkon, I am the wild mage." She said, half disbelieving and half amused.

"Ha. The wild mage has two children and is married." He said, further testing her.

"Sire, I'll have you know that I have two children and" she said, but before she could continue,

"A whore. I see. I bet you aren't married." He said.

"I am married. To the Black Robe Mage of Tortall." She replied, just as competent.

"Where is your family then, and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"The King sent us here on business and my children are at home. My husband is not far behind." She said. "Hopefully Spots has not tripped him." she added.

"Why would a horse trip him? He is a black robe. He would probably kill it." Hakkon said.

"Oh, he won't. He is my husband, and now if you excuse me, I have to go and look for enemy camps." She said.

"And how'll you be planning to do that?" he asked, but before he could continue, his jaw involuntarily fell open. Daine had just shape-shifted into a golden eagle and flown off. Not long after, a tall lanky man came along. He was rather uncomfortable on a horse.

Press the review button. Good girl, or boy. Go on. Be a good, uhmm it? I'm sure you know who it is? If you don't… The Whole Audience a.k.a. TWA stares. The squirming un-reviewer winces. (I surrender I surrender!) Wahoo! Bush just surrendered to me!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own nothing so don't dare sue me. I'm low on cash as it is. SGIB comes in and holds up a search warrant. I haven't got the friggin Crown Jewels! Stay away (SGIB advances on her) Argaaahhhh! Screen goes blank, with wording. The Channel you were watching has problems caused by a dangerous armed fugitive from Azkaban. The channel has been turned off so that those with hearts (not only weak) can refrain from adverse effects.

SGIB comes up and says in high pitched squeaky voice, umm, in her will, Magequeen had said that she wishes for her stories to be screened on FF.N. Umm, Ya.

On With The Story!

"Umm, have you seen a girl with long brown hair and grey blue eyes? Her name is Daine." He said in a baritone voice.

Hakkon's reply came out is a squeak. Numair towered 2 and a half heads above him. "What would you be wanting with that lying sluttish bitch?" his words bold.

Numair's good natured grin transformed into a deep frown. "I am her husband. Who might you be?"

Hakkon's courage had perked up. "And she was boasting that her husband was a Black Robe Mage. Pardon me, but you don't look like one. Slut. She said that she was the Wildmage. As if."

Numair said, "I am. And she is. Now do you mind telling me where she went?"

Hakkon looked surprised. He was expecting a more violent reply. "Well, you just proved that you aren't a black robe. And she turned into a bird. An eagle. And flew off. Typical of her to play such tricks."

Numair just grinned and went off. 3 minutes later, Daine the eagle landed on Numair's shoulder. "Hey Daine. Did you see anybody?" he asked.

Daine the eagle pecked his cheek (literally) and shook her head. Hakkon looked from a distance. That was a fine bird. It looked intelligent and strong. It would fetch a good price.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, fine. I'll say the disclaimer without killing anyone this time. Sigh. I don't own anything at all. Okay?

Back in their room, Daine transformed back, fully clothed. (I m determined to keep this a K+ rated fic.) Numair came in just as she finished. "Hullo. So, any suspicious activity?" he asked.

"Nope. What did the king want?" she asked.

"Oh, They had some problems regarding weird immortals. I told him that I would ask you." He said.

Daine grinned. "Shall we go down for lunch?"

"sure." Came an eager reply.

They made their way to the dining hall. There, a problem arose. A large chef, whom Daine recognized stood in the doorway and refused to let them in. "No bastard goes into my hall."

Daine sighed. Numair's face turned as black as a thundercloud. "Do not harass my wife. She has saved this realm more times than you can think. If you want to take this to a higher level, I am sure the king will back two of his best mages!" His voice had risen then it fell. "Let us in."

The chef replied blatantly. "No."

Numair took out a ball of magic and was about to send it flying, Daine tugged him away. "It's ok Numair. Don't worry. I am used to it. Besides, it is only for a while. Don't worry." She soothed. Numair looked at her. He was unhappy at her treatment and her attitude towards it

Mean while, Hakkon was having a conference with the village headmen. They all agreed that they needed to kick the weird couple out of their 'respected' village. The decided to make plans with the enemy…

Evil cliffy! Yay! I am evil. I am evil! Wait, (pauses, holding a bunny) why am I being cute? (Looks at rabbit) aawww look at the cute wittle wabbit. Isn't it sooo cute?

Sensible side goes: ignore her. So click the little purple button down there and review, or else, let Voldemort have you(grand effects; thunder and lightning. Hurricane winds.) SGIB comes in and holds up a straight jacket…See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

So, do I still have to say the obvious?

SGIB comes in and looks out of his dark glasses.

Magequeen starts laughing. You look like Cobra Bubbles from Lilo and Stitch! SGIB looks down and scowls. Okay, okay, hehe Fine. I don't own anything! There! You happy Now! Stamps off muttering swear words.

On with the story!

That night (K+…) Daine was walking into the room when she heard a thump behind the door. What was going on? She waited for the noise to die down. She walked in to see Numair being crushed under 5 bulky men. Daine didn't hesitate. She flung into action. She called three large condors in and told them to attack. She saw Numair was still overwhelmed and weak. She jumped into a few Shang moves and took care of the other two men. The condors did their job and left after receiving Daine's thanks.

She sat down beside Numair. "Are you alright?" she asked, pulling out some medicine from her packs. He tried to speak and was shushed (mind u, no such word. Hehe) by Daine. She felt his forehead and jumped. He was burning up! She immediately sent one of her animal friends to the nearest un-hostile village for supplies. Soon after, they arrived. Her friends in that village had pestered the two-leggers to the point of submission. She carefully concocted a potion that would bring down Numair's fever. She was beginning to get worried. She couldn't do anything about it. Then, the gods sent help.

The next morning, a short stumpy man rode into town. Hakkon scowled. More weird arrivals. He walked up to him and asked, "How may we help you, sire Knight?" It was obvious that he was a knight because he was dressed in armor and had a sword on her wrist.

"Yes, I want to know if some people named Daine and Numair have passed." She had a much more feminine voice than expected. Hakkon smirked. The knight sounded wimpy.

"Yea, what would 'ye be wanting with 'em?" he asked, in an outlandish accent.

The knight got out of her saddle. Hakkon was surprised. He looked a whole two heads shorter than himself, and he was no spectacle to behold either. The Knight took off his head wear and Hakkon was shocked to see that it was not a man, but a woman.

Hehe…cliffy! I am so mean. But, I'm sure that all of you have already guessed who it is. I happen to be running out of ideas so…Send in criticism, any criticism! R&R if you want!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, a short stumpy man rode into town. Hakkon scowled. More weird arrivals. He walked up to him and asked, "How may we help you, sire Knight?" It was obvious that he was a knight because he was dressed in armor and had a sword on his wrist.

"Yes, I want to know if some people named Daine and Numair have passed." She had a much more feminine voice than expected. Hakkon smirked. The knight sounded wimpy.

"Yea, what would 'ye be wanting with 'em?" he asked, in an outlandish accent.

The knight got out of her saddle. Hakkon was surprised. He looked a whole two heads shorter than himself, and he was no spectacle to behold either. The Knight took off his head wear and Hakkon was shocked to see that it was not a man, but a woman. "Hullo. I'm Sir Alanna, the Lady Knight. And, you haven't yet told me where Daine and Numair are." She stated confidently.

"The Lady Knight, THE Lady Knight? You're kidding, right?" he asked, because even he knew that the lady knight deserved a hundred respects.

Alanna looked up (hehe) into his eyes and grinned as his jaw fell open. Her eyes were purple. "So where are they?"

"Sir, they are low down sluttish people and your honor deserves better company than them." He said, desperately trying to sweet talk her.

"They are not low down people! Numair is the Tortallan black robe and his wife Daine is the one and only Wildmage in the world!" Hakkon agreed to her, after all, The Lionesses temper had a reputation ten times bigger than her. He beckoned her to follow him. He took her to a small but decent inn. There, she was directed to their rooms. Upon entering, she saw Daine desperately trying to concoct a potion to help Numair. She went straight up to her. "What happened?"

"Later. Help him." Daine was pale and her skin taut and drawn.

Alanna knelt over him and drew out the purple magic that was her legacy. She began to burn the fever out of him. Preceding by a quick check to locate the worst injured part. His skull had been bruised, but his leg was loosing blood fast. She searched for something to replace gauze, but could only find some cloth. She bound him up and sat down.

Daine asked, "Now what?"

Alanna said, "Now, we wait. We hope."

Ha-ha I am sooo evil! I have a cliffy and I am kill- hem hem. Argaaaaaahhhhhh! I'm beginning to sound like Professor Umbridge! Nooooooooo

Never mind her (sensible me) Review!


	8. Chapter 8

3 days later, Daine woke in the morning and looked at Numair. He was lying there, dying. Reality struck her. He might loose that one battle, and it wouldn't matter anymore, weather she was a god born or not. He would be gone. Forever. She suddenly noticed some movement of his arm. She crawled up to him and looked at his eyes. They were moving. Soon they opened and his eyes appeared. Daine could have cried. She leant over and kissed him. Then she ran off to find Alanna, who was somewhere in the village looking for breakfast. Before running out, she whispered to the mage, "Stay right there, I'll go get Alanna."

The moment she went out the door, Numair sat up. He was starving.

"Lanna! Lanna! Numair's awake!" Daine said into her friend's ear, startling her out of the little fruit juice she had managed to find.

"Argaaahhhh!" Alanna cried, spilling grape juice over her (gasp) white tunic!

"Lanna, he's awake!" she repeated.

"Yeah, I heard." Said Alanna, grumpily.

Internally, she was just as happy and Daine knew it. "I'm sorry about you're juice. If you want some, Zek always has extra, and it's clean." She added, seeing the look on her face.

"No thanks." Alanna said. And went off towards the inn. She walked into the room and saw Numair walking around and she screeched. "Numair! Of all the gods cursed simple minded **_bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_**(imagine some colorful language) You have a**_ bleeping_** concussion! CONCUSSION! Do you know what that means? You **_bleep!_** You probably **_bleeped_** up your brains! I bet you are so **_bleeping bleep_** that you don't realize the risks! You could die now! Sit the hell down!" she yelled, so that Numair sat down without giving any comment.

His face looked amused. "Lanna, I'm fine. I healed it. I may not be a healer, but I know how to make potions." He said.

Daine flung herself into his arms. "I thought I would never see you again." She felt tears roll down her cheeks. His eyes watered, but he held them out. (don't worry, all the evil people out there, there are losses of life in this story) She kissed him passionately, and Alanna went hem hem (A/N wait, who does that remind me of? Argaaahhhh! Umbridge! Cancel out the hem hem!) Alanna walked out of the room, blushing. She missed George.

How was it? Good? Bad? Review to tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

After a few hours, Daine and Alanna were discussing how to deal with the enemies, when Alanna spotted somebody in the kitchenette. She was worried that it was a thief. I know, her husband was one, emphasis on was! She picked up her sword and (Imakeladrygirl, for u) began to whack the person on the head. "Ouch! Ouch! Stop that Alanna!" came a disturbingly familiar voice.

She put the tip of her sword on where the persons neck was supposed to be. By then, Daine, who had been abandoned came in and -gasp-

Dundudndun! Ha-ha! I'm am so evil. I know that it was a teeny tiny chapter, but bear with me. I don't get enough reviews.

Imakeladrygirl: Thanks so much for your review, I couldn't stop grinning for the next hour and my mom thought my friends had hit me in the head. Nice cliffy? Hehe Don't worry. I like Kel too. She'll be in the story soon. I promise.

Tidsmagi: Oh, ain't that sweet? Thanks. I'm off to go and read your stories.

To both of you, If you like this story, please go and read my story, the future of daine and Numair. Please! It only has two chapters. Comment on it. I need to know if I'm wasting time on rubbish or not. And, once again, thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anybody. This chapter has a lot of insanity in it. So beware.

"Numair! What are you doing Alanna?" Daine asked in horror. She turned on the lights and Alanna was shocked to find that she had Numair at swords tip.

'Sorry! sorry! I didn't mean to." She said, sincerely apologetic.

Numair grinned, then winced. "Alanna, you really do pack a mean punch! Hey, why am I saying that. You're THE Lioness." Alanna cocked her head to a side and raised an eyebrow.

Daine burst into laughter. When both of them shot an amused glace at her, she stopped for a bit and said, "What? Alanna, you've become too good at that! You look so much like George." Numair began to laugh too.

Alanna took out her sword and waved it around. Both Numair and Daine stopped instantly. Alanna rose with a satisfied expression. Then Numair brought up a good point. "I don't think Alanna will actually kill us, and even if she does loose her sanity, which is highly possible, we can easily overpower her. Why are we worried?"

Daine began to laugh some more and doubled over. Alanna began to laugh too. Numair just left the women to it and walked out. Alanna grinned at Daine and went helpless with laughter. Just as he stepped out the door, some thick you-don't-wanna-know-what-that-is-liquid went down his shirt. He grimaced and came back into the room which had gone silent. Most people would think that it was because they were scared, but it was only silent because Daine and Alanna were laughing too hard to make any noise. Numair fixed them with such a stern look that the grim reaper would have fled, but Alanna just asked, "had a nice shower?" before collapsing in giggles again. Numair shook his head and lost himself to a grin.

"What was that anyway?" he asked.

Daine and Alanna stopped. Then, they lost themselves to temporary insanity again. They roared with laughter when they heard Numair's dismayed yell from his room. It had been a good day. Daine thought, we had fun, and I'm not a widow.

You know, I wrote this chapter after one of my more violent friends had bashed me on the head, hard, so I hope you enjoy my lapse of sanity. Yea. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Soon, things were less enjoyable. Alanna was worried. Very worried. Her gift was going crazy. It had become sensitive to even the slightest amount of disturbance. Numair was going more nuts than anyone could imagine. He become touchy and annoyed and snapped at anyone who talked to him. He got so annoyed at some poor pheasant who was trying to sell him mulled wine that he turned him into a rat. And then killed it. Then regretted it, and turned it back, and refused to admit it.

Something was wrong. And only Daine was unaffected. "Numair…" she asked, walking up behind him as he sat at his desk.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Daine sighed. She hated seeing Numair like this. He groaned. "I'm sorry love."

"shhh." Dain hushed. She could feel it, something was wrong. She covered Numair's eyes and gently massaged his temples. She ran her fingers through his dark black hair. "It'll be fine love." She whispered into Numair's ear. She could feel his tensed muscles relax.

"I don't know what's wrong. That's what worries me. I don't know…"

"Listen, Numair, darling… You need to stop worrying…It'll be fine…" Daine said, reassuring him, but feeling a tendril of doubt creep up her shoulder.

"I just hope…I hate not being there for you Daine…" he said.

Daine chuckled. This even inspired his frown to ease away. "That's what love's about, give and take. You can't be there all the time, neither can I… We'll be there together… Ok? Stop worrying. I'll figure it out…" Daine said. Numair smiled and kissed her on the lips. Breaking off Daine saw something in his eyes.

She bent down again to continue, but they were interrupted by Alanna who burst into their room, sword in hand. She looked at them apologetically then said, "raid, downstairs, they need help, we have to help." But thy then Numair and Daine were gearing up. Numair put on his black cloak and Daine strapped on her quiver and grabbed her bow.

Numair stopped them wordlessly, and Alanna and Daine stared at him. He took their hands and murmured something under his breath. Alanna and Daine felt a circle of magic surround them. "As long as I'm not drained you'll stay protected, nothing can enter your circle if you don't want it to." Numair said, as a way of explanation.

"So mote it be." Daine and Alanna murmured at the same time, grinned and ran down, Numair close behind.

I'M ALIVE! YEAH, I AM! Amazing right? I hope this chapter is improved compared to the standard of all the others. I've been on a grand tour, yeah, from Tammy P, to HP, to Artemis Fowl, to Numbers, to Witch, to Lizzie Mcguire, to Pirates of the Caribbean. I've even reached 70+ stories. I think I died of joy when I passes 50. lol. REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME GOING!


	12. Chapter 12

And chappie 12 to help make up for all the days I was away. I own no one, and sorry to say, SGIB and SRG have retired. However my split personality still lives. Groan… here she comes to write this chappie. Well, ENJOY! gets dragged off

Below, everything was mayhem. Women and children were running around crazily, taking what little they owned while their husbands stood together in a group with poorly made swords at hand, thinking they were ready…Daine and Alanna rushed forward for the more common attack. They joined the ranks of the men who were startled and stared, but when Daine and Alanna ignored them, they continued fighting. Amongst them was Hakkon, somewhere at the back. Alanna and Daine too front ranks. Hakkon was surprised. They were good. Must be demon women. He dismissed it.

Meanwhile, Numair had made it to the centre of town, from there he closed his eyes and with a few murmured words of magic in Old Thak, a huge black translucent barrier expanded from his hands which were folded up infront of him. Daine and Alanna turned to the men behind them. "Look, spread out. We'll fight better that way." Daine said. People just stared.

Just then, a couple of owls flew down to Daine. They perched on her arm, as she nodded. "Ok, Snowsdale is surrounded." She said in a tone of finality. People were still staring.

"SPREAD OUT!" Alanna roared, and this time, few remained standing.

"I love your voice." Daine said admiringly as she strung an arrow.

"Why thank you." Alanna said, skewering a man, and still managing to sound as if she was having tea. All of a sudden, they felt a chill as a think black wall flew around them. They sighed simultaneously. Their eyes said the same thing, _thank Mithros for Numair…_

Men who were still attacking found themselves unable to move forward. Try as they did, their mages were unable to break the barrier. Daine could just make out one of the mage's saying to his field master, "it's a black mage…" She chuckled. But there was less and less to laugh for by the moment.

Well? 13's coming up too. :D REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chappie 13. Have fun. I can't say too much. I'm busy kidnapping Johnny Depp. :D

Daine's arms were aching. She was relatively unharmed, and Alanna too. But she wasn't as young as she used to be either… they were both tired. Some of the men nearby were collapsing of exhaustion. Daine looked at Alanna. Who nodded. Hakkon was watching the strange exchange with amusement.

Daine sat down behind Alanna who began defending her. Daine closed her eyes and screwed her eyes shut as if she was concentrating. A couple of birds flew over her head. Hakkon didn't notice. Some eagles… Now this was getting creepy. Around 20 deer… Now Hakkon just felt like running away. They were all assembling behind Daine in neat rows. Then a pair of bears lumbered out of the wood, followed by a rare native tiger. Birds were assembling on the trees of the entire circumference of the battle scene. Daine stood up and turned around. She placed her hand on the Bears head and whispered something to them. Then smiled.

The animals began dispersing. Small animal like raccoons and muskrats vanished as easily as they had appeared.

"What Black Magic is THIS?" Hakkon asked Daine angrily.

Daine remained unphased. "Not black magic. Wild magic. They'll help. I asked them to. Small animals carry out battle tactics like destroying camp supplies while bigger animals fight." She said, about to turn and start fighting.

"Battle?" Hakkon asked.

"yes, battle. My friends have told me that out forest is surrounded by at least 30 troops." That was a pretty small number but for such a small town it was impending doom. Hakkon sighed.

"are they reliable?" he asked.

"yes."

"well, I guess I owe you an apology." He said. Daine looked surprised but when she turned around she didn't see the evil smirk that appeared on his face…"

Well? I know, it's not progressing, but think I have an idea to end the battle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chappie 14 up. Have a good time.

It was night, both sides were reclaiming bodies lost at war. Alanna and Daine were at the end of their tethers trying to console new widows and part-orphans.

When they finally got to their rooms, they collapsed on their beds, muscles screaming for relief. Numair walked in, looking tired. "Numair!" Daine sighed in relief. She got out of bed and hugged him. "I was worried."

"heh" he laughed dryly. "I was terrified for you. I mean, I've never been that far away during battle."

"yeah." Alanna spoke up from her sleeping position on the bed. "any ideas?" she asked.

"I have one." Numair said, and both Daine and Alanna sat up straight, waiting to listen.

The Next Morning

Daine was up, conferring with Hakkon and the council, the entire city was outside their tent, waiting for the decision that would make or break their lives. "Look, Numair'll do it. He can do it. He's a Black Robe. The opponents have no one half as powerful!" Daine exclaimed.

"but what if he doesn't?" Hakkon asked, pounding his fist on the table. "are you willing to take that risk?" he asked.

"yes. He's our best chance." Then she seemed to momentarily zone out. "YES!" she yelled when she 'came back'. The council was staring. "I have good news. The Queen's Riders are on the way. Apparently, the disturbance in the gif has extended all the way to Corus. All the gifted there are worried."

"how do you know?" An elderly man asked. Daine smiled.

"the birds." And walked out.

"is she always like that?" the elderly man asked.

"yes, she's the wild mage."

"Ah, I see."

"can you still take her down?"

"it changes nothing." The man said, with a conviction more than one would expect from a man his age. And as he walked out the door, his thin black cloak transformed into a thick fur robe swishing out the door. Hakkon shuddered. It had occurred to him more than once that he hadn't chosen his friends wisely, but he was too scared to do anything about it. Besides, it would harm his reputation…

Well? Good? I rather like the way this chapter turned out. REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Chappie 15. I'm really beginning to like this story. :D I own no one.

Daine bounced back into her room, where Alanna was engaged in a serious conversation about the chances of failor with Numair. "They're on the way!" she said happily. The only reason they were in the room at that time was that their enemy had vanished, and none of her friends were able for find them. 30 troops of fully armed men had vanished, and not even left a single tissue paper left.

"who?" Numair asked, Alanna's eyes asking the same question.

"The Queen's Riders." Daine said smiling widely.

"really?" Alanna asked.

"yeah."

Numair was smiling wider than he had in the past week.

"And, they accepted your plan!" she cried happily, sitting beside Numair, leaning onto his shoulder.

Numair beamed. Things might work out after all… How wrong he was…

Well? It's a wannabe cliffie. Sorry for the shortness, but I'll finish this story, I promise. :D.


	16. Chapter 16

The Riders were there within a week. Their mysterious army was showing no signs of returning. The Riders led by Buri and Raoul had walked into a village, ruined. Bodies littered the grounds and they could hear wailing coming from some of the crumbled houses. Buri shivered and leaned into Raoul's shoulder.

Just then, Alanna walked out of a tent, wiping her hands on a dirty rag, possibly making them dirtier then they already were. She took one glace at them, and burst into joyful laughter. As Buri un-mounted her horse and hugged one of her best friends. As soon as the hello's and how are yous were done, Alanna smirked.

Buri and Raoul looked curiously at her as she laughed again. "Mental communication eh? Wait till I tell Daine!" Alanna grinned. She just looked so happy. The Riders were behind Raoul and Buri. "Hello young 'uns." She said cheerfully. "Glad to have you lot here to help. I hope they can take it…" She said grinning evilly at Buri and Raoul who still looked confused.

"Who's she?" asked a new trainee. "She looks so small." All the experienced Own and Raoul and Buri winced. Alanna ignored him.

"Alrighty. Let's leave our new couple here." Buri and Raoul looked aghast. "GET TO WORK!" she roared and the Riders scampered. Only the new ones remained.

"Who are you to order us around?" one particularly impudent one asked. Miri walked up, smiled at Alanna and whispered in the newbies' ears', "She's the Lioness…" The new Trainee's eyes widened in horror as they ran off, trying to find a way to hide. Just then, Daine walked up behind Alanna.

"Buri! Raoul! You're here! I'm so glad, we're over our head's here! They've done a surprising amount of damage for such a small village." Daine burst out as she hugged Buri and grinned widely at Raoul.

"Guess what?" Alanna said, yet again smiling evilly. But before she could continue, both Raoul and Buri tackled her. Alanna fake pouted. "fine, I won't tell her. It'll be fun to see her face when she finds out."

"Find out wha--" Daine stopped in her tracks…

"Daine, you alright?" Alanna asked.

"GET NUMAIR!" Daine yelled. "THEY'RE COMING, WITH IMMORTALS!"

Well? Good? I hope so. you know, when I re-read the first 10 chappies of this thing, ihated it, but when I compared it to my new chappies, I think I've improved. Wow. Anyway, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, I feel so satisfied. I just hopped onto ffn and uploaded 6 chappies. :D. anyway, I own no one. **OK, WARNING, I'M IGNORING THE FACT THAT RIKASH DIED. I REPEAT. RIKASH DID NOT DIE. Plot convenience. HE DID NOT DIE. OK? **

Numair was summoned by Alanna and he came, ready. Within seconds, the Stormwings and Hurroks were upon them. Daine began shooting, before she recognised someone in the sky, flying with the other immortals. "WAIT!" she yelled. Alanna and Numair stopped instantly, trusting her very much. The other's took a bit longer. "RIKASH!" she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled to the sky. "RIKASH!" the Stormwings, startled had stopped to view the commotion when Daine ordered a halt.

A Stormwing looked down and Daine recognised his distinctive features. "Rikash! What are you doing?" she asked. Rikash made a swoop down, his metallic feathers clicking.

"Ah, mortal. Daine." He said, his voice somewhat gentler. Daine knew this was as close as a greeting he could make without being scorned. She smiled. Then returned to the matter at hand.

"What are you doing?" she repeated. "some men came and told us that if we" he gesticulated towards the entire Stormwing legion and Hurroks "attack a small village in the South (is that right?) we'll get protection from all those people out there who would skin us. And that was enough… We didn't know we'd be fighting against allies." He continued.

"oh. Who?" Daine asked, still reeling

"we don't know. An old Scanaran man dressed in full battle uniform." Rikash said.

"oh dear… can you pull of the attack?"

"of course." He said, fluffing up proudly.

"what happened?"

"Bharza passed her legion on the me!" he said, even prouder.

"Congrats Rikash." She smiled at him, feeling her shoulders rise. She had a strange feeling that if it hadn't been Rikash, they'd have lost.

"And who is this?" asked one of the village men.

"This, fool, is the Wildmage." Said Rikash, angry for his friend. (I'm sorry)

The man backed off, and after a few hours, they left. Daine slept like a log that night, but there was a problem… In the morning, no one could find her.

Holy shitake mushrooms. I hate it when I can't write a good cliffe. I just suck at them… haiz. Nvm. REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Chappie 18 up. I own no one. Phew, 8 chapters at a time. M getting tired. Anywho.

Daine woke up, expecting to see the green tent, pitched near the frontlines. But she was nowhere near… she shivered. Something white flew in through the window of the small hut she was in. It landed on her nose and she sneezed. Standing up from the small cot she was lying on, she walked out of the door. She was alone, on a snowy plane, alone, cold, hungry, and scared…

BACK AT SNOWSDALE

Numair was panicking. "Where is she? Where is she?" he was searching the village, followed by an equally worried Alanna, Buri and Raoul. Even Miri and Evin were worried for their friend. All the animals looked abnormally restless. Numair found Cloud, "take me to Daine, I know you understand me, take me to her… Please." He spoke, rubbing her mane. Cloud neighed and reared. Alanna and Raoul followed as Cloud galloped off. Buri had to stay back to mind the camp…

BACK TO DAINE

She clutched her think cloak around her shoulders. She couldn't get out. She just kept wandering round and round in circles. She felt deaf… no animals, no life… All of a sudden, an old man dressed in dark expensive looking furs appeared in front of her. "hello Wildmage… I'm glad to have you here…"

"where exactly is here?" She asked, still shivering.

"oooh, you poor thing…" he cooed, "you must be so cold… why don't you follow me darling…" he said and wrapped his gnarled hand around her shoulder. Daine was so tired that she couldn't think right… and with a pop, they vanished.

BACK TO NUMAIR

All of a sudden Cloud stopped, almost throwing Numair off. She sniffed in one direction, then another, then sneezed. "What happened girl? Are you alright?" Numair asked, worried.

"She can't smell her…" said a sweet melodic voice. "She's been magicked away…" Numair's attention was diverted to his right. There, standing infront of him was a tall woman, a silver mask covering her face…

OK? I hope that cliffie was easier. Lol. Nice?


	19. Chapter 19

Chappie 19… my fingers…dying….. I own no one.

"Who is this?" Alanna asked, coming up behind Numair.

"I dunno." He replied. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Aphrodite of course… or you may know me as Skylark."

Numair and Alanna bowed in respect, to the goddess of love…

"Why do you wish to help?" Alanna asked.

"Me? I can see your love… and I'm surprised, because I didn't even send cupid…" she said in her musical voice.

Alanna smirked and nudged Numair who blushed over his dark skin. Skylark laughed. "I shall show you your love." And without a word, she vanished, leaving a golden portal. Alanna and Numair peered through, inside, they saw Daine, wandering around in the snow. Numair paled considerably. And then they saw the old man, offer her help, and her helpless expression, and then the portal vanished. Numair fell to the ground on his knees, and Alana saw his pain and distress. She rubbed his shoulders and helped him up. They had to go on…


	20. Chapter 20

Daine meanwhile was lying asleep on a soft eiderdown bed. When she woke up, she jumped off the bed. She had never seen such a thing. She was in a royal sort of room, it looked kind of like Princess Kally's room. She walked to the magnificent mahogany door and tried to open it. As expected, it was locked, but the moment she turned around to sit down, the lock clicked open. In walked the old man. "I thank you." Daine said, to the man whom she owed her life…she thought…

"no child, thanks are not required."

"if I may not be too bold sir, who are you, and where am I?" she asked.

"You have every right to ask. You are in the royal Scaran palace…"

"What am I doing here?" she asked, in horror.

"I brought you here for a proposal… a wedding proposal…" he said, his warm voice loosing all its friendliness…

Well? I LIKEY! REVIEW PPL!


	21. Chapter 21

Hands…burning…11th chapter…I own no one…

"Marriage?" Daine asked, aghast. "Whaddya mean? I already love someone!" she exclaimed.

"yes, I know." The man said. "but you'll have to forget your lanky mage companion if you ever want to see all your gifted friends again…alive…" he said menacingly.

"WHAT?" Daine asked, now panicking. Then realizing that that wouldn't help, she asked, "who?"

"Ah, I see you're interested. My son, heir of the Scanaran throne. A Wildmage would make a fine queen, a jewel in my court… what say you?" he asked.

"I would like to see him please."

"Ah yes, you shall see him soon enough. Meanwhile, I would like to have you down for dinner in an hour and a half. You have been supplied with as many gowns as you need." It wasn't a request…

As soon as the old man left, Daine fell to the carpeted ground and wept. She didn't know what to do, but knew it would be best to not anger anyone. She had to find a way to escape. Without a second though, she tried to transform into a bird, but all she got was a jolt. He's banned my magic… she thought. She was doomed…

Well? I know, I'm plain evil… REVIEW!


End file.
